


A Year in the News

by SolariaLunar21



Series: The Tomlinson-Horan Verse [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolariaLunar21/pseuds/SolariaLunar21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year in the life of Louis, Niall, and Aedan told through tweets, news articles, and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Year in the News

**Author's Note:**

> So I had the idea to create a timestamp for Perfect Little Accident made entirely of "news articles" since before I was even finished with it. Somehow it took me over six months to get it finished but I finally got there in the end! Thank you to everyone who's read/reviewed/kudo'd Perfect Little Accident. And be on the lookout for more timestamps in the future!

**_BREAKING NEWS! It’s A Boy For Niall Horan and Louis Tomlinson!_ **

_Baby Nouis is finally here! After rumors that Tomlinson was in labor late last night, Horan confirmed the news, as well as revealing the little tykes name, on twitter early this morning saying:_

**_@NiallOfficial:_ Our little boy Aedan William Tomlinson-Horan is finally here! Louis did amazing never been more proud/in love with him ! **

_That’s not all though little Aedan shares a birthday with Horan and Tomlinson’s bandmate Harry Styles who turns 21 today and also gave us our first little glimpse of the newborn when he tweeted out a link to a pic on his instagram:_

**_@Harry_Styles:_ Missed my flight to NYC but it was worth it to spend my birthday with this little guy instagram.com/p/k38nadM49Y**

_The picture depicts Styles pointer finger being held by the newborns tiny little fist in a tight grip. Tomlinson and Horan’s other two bandmates Liam Payne and Zayn Malik also tweeted their excitement over the news:_

**_@Real_Liam_Payne_ : So happy for twoooo of my best mates @NiallOfficial & @Louis_Tomlinson today because #BabyAedan is finally here! **

**_@zaynmalik:_ Time to spoil #BabyAedan rotten, congrats again Niall and Lou you two are gonna be awesome parents!**

_Everyone here at E!News sends our own congratulations to the new parents and can’t wait to see the first adorable pictures of Baby Aedan!_

_*~*_

**_Niall Horan Tweets First Pic of Newborn Son!_ **

_Just three days after his boyfriend Louis Tomlinson gave birth to their first child, a son they’ve named Aedan Niall tweeted the first full picture of the newborn. The tweet reads: **@NiallOfficial:**_ **Home sweet home!** _With the picture attached which features Louis holding their bundle of joy with a wide smile on his face as he poses for the camera. Baby Aedan is curled up in a blanket that looks like the Irish flag as he opens his eyes wide. Needless to say he is quite the adorable baby! But with these two as his parents how could he not be!_

_*~*_

**_@NiallOfficial:_ Spending Valentine’s with my two favorite boys ! instagram.com/p/l46pjsNW11 **

(picture of Louis sleeping in a red sweater with Aedan curled up on his chest)

_*~*_

**_Harry Styles: “We’re All A Bit Obsessed With Him”_ **

_We caught up with One Direction member Harry Styles this past weekend while he attended London Fashion Week and he dished about his fashion choices as well as the newest member of the One Direction family._

_“I like comfortable things but I like classic and eclectic stuff as well mostly, I think it’s fun to have some odder stuff to wear out if I need too.” Styles, 21, says when he’s asked how he defines his clothing choices. The singer has sure been seen in some fashion choices that are a bit more eccentric than most 21 year olds are wearing but he pulls it off! We think it’s the curls that do it. Besides his clothes there was another topic of conversation that we couldn’t resist asking about: Baby Aedan!_

_“We’re all a bit obsessed with him to be honest, like we were all at Lou’s and Niall’s place the other day and just sat and watched him sleep for like an hour, but yeah they’re doing amazing so far and Aedan’s fantastic!” the singer gushed when we questioned him about the two week old and how his bandmates are coping with parenthood. Harry also teased that they might or might not be heading into the recording studio soon but refused to dish the details when we asked for more. You got us this time Harry!_

_*~*_

**_@NiallOfficial:_ No longer a tattoo virgin ! instagram.com/p/l58opsJE21**

_*~*_

**_Louis Tomlinson and Niall Horan Get Matching Tattoos!_**

_The One Direction couple who welcomed their first son exactly a month ago took to Twitter last night to share pics of their new tattoos. Niall who has been the only member of the band not to have some ink before now was the first to share his new body art. The singer tweeted a link to a picture of the tattoo on his Instagram with the caption **No longer a tattoo virgin !** while it was his fellow band member Zayn Malik who posted a twitpic almost an hour later with the caption **My first clients as a licensed tattoo artist, quite the pair aren’t they?** that depicts both Horan and Tomlinson’s shirtless backs as they showcase their tattoos standing side by side for the full effect. _

_Both boys tattoos depict a small foot with writing underneath that reads **AWTH** the only difference being that Horan’s is the left foot and Tomlinson’s the right and are located at the base of their necks. We think that it’s quite a safe bet to make that the little feet are their newborn sons which we find adorable and can’t wait to see if now this means Horan will join the rest of his band in their ink obsessions! _

_*~*_

**_@NiallOfficial:_ Baby Aedan’s first St. Patty’s Day ! Get to spend with his cousin Theo !**

_*~*_

**_Random House Announces Louis Tomlinson Book Deal_ **

_During a press release detailing upcoming novels and book deals Random House announced that among them is a book to be penned by One Direction band-member Louis Tomlinson. The novel due out late this year is said to be an autobiography detailing Tomlinson’s pregnancy as well as coming to terms with his sexual identity in and out of the public eye. Tomlinson who is openly bi-sexual is currently in a long term relationship with his fellow One Direction band-mate Niall Horan and gave birth to their first child a son they named Aedan two months ago._

_After the announcement Tomlinson took to twitter saying, “This book is for myself and anyone else who struggled with their identity I want to tell my story.” Needless to say this is one book that we can’t wait to read._

_*~*_

**_@Louis_Tomlinson:_ Can’t believe my little boy is three months old today ! pic.twitter.com/PjNjlOdRa4**

(Link to picture of Niall holding a smiling Aedan who is wearing a green I Love My Daddies one-sie)

 

_*~*_

**_So True or So False? Louis Tomlinson & Niall Horan ENGAGED?!?_ **

_Rumors have been swirling the past few days after Tomlinson was spotted out in London near the couple’s apartment wearing a silver ring on his finger. The duo who have been together since May 2014 announced their relationship last September via twitcam after a photo circulated the web of the two look cozy on Horan’s birthday. They’re also parents to a three month old baby boy named Aedan. According to our sources though this rumor is…SO FALSE! Sources say that while the ring is a gift from Horan for their recent anniversary it’s not an engagement ring. Seems these two won’t be walking down the aisle any time soon but they’re still the cutest parents around! Take a look at our gallery of the Tomlinson-Horan family below!_

(link to E! Photo Gallery from the first leaked picture through Louis’ pregnancy and various photos since Aedan’s birth concluding with the most recent of Niall and Louis holding hands while Aedan rests in a carrier on Niall’s chest)

 

_*~*_

**@ _Real_Liam_Payne:_ loki’s made a new best friendddd instagram.com/p/l88nksHE31** (Picture of Loki curled around a sleeping Aedan)

 

_*~*_

**_Is One Direction Breaking Up?_ **

_The internet is abuzz after One Direction canceled their appearance on the Jonathan Ross show where they were to perform their new single with rumors stating that it’s due to rising tensions within the band. A source close to the boys had this to tell us at the Mirror:_

_“Liam and Harry have been wanting to really get back and start working on this new record but the other three are very focused on their new family lives. Zayn’s a newlywed and Louis and Niall have a four month old son who is taking up all of their time. It’s caused quite a few fights amongst them and it seems increasingly likely those three will throw in the One Direction towel and both Liam and Harry will start solo careers.”_

_This news breaks our hearts but we can’t say we’re surprised. The reign of One Direction had to end sooner or later and it looks like to us that that’s coming quite a bit sooner than expected._

_*~*_

**_Louis Tomlinson Blasts the Daily Mirror in Twitter Rant:_ **

_Just a couple of hours after the UK tabloid the Daily Mirror posted an article online that One Direction were possibly breaking up due to rising tensions between its five members Louis took to his Twitter to clear these rumors up where he states:_

_“Unlike what the assholes at the Mirror want you to believe we did not cancel our appearance on Jonathan Ross due to ‘tensions within the band’. It’s disgusting that they feel they have to create a scandal where there is none. Our appearance is being rescheduled and was canceled because Niall and I had to be at the hospital with our son who spiked a high temperature the night before. So fuck the Mirror, the reign of One Direction hasn’t come to end.”_

_Needless to say millions of fangirls were happy with that news, but we are sad to hear that little baby Aedan seems to be under the weather. Hope the little tyke is feeling better!_

_*~*_

**_@Harry_Styles:_ Look who joined Papa in the recording booth! instagram.com/p/j98kisDF71**

(picture of Niall in the recording booth smiling cheekily with Aedan on his chest sleeping in his baby carrier)

_*~*_

**_Louis Tomlinson: “I’m NOT pregnant!”:_ **

_Rumors started swirling last week that Louis Tomlinson, 23, is pregnant with his second child with boyfriend Niall Horan, 21, after being papped in loose clothing with a suspicious bump underneath. After the photo’s surfaced both Tomlinson and Horan were mum on the subject until Tomlinson in an interview with the rest of his band mates on Jonathan Ross (the same one that was infamously rescheduled last month) confirmed that he’s currently not pregnant by stating: “Still working a bit towards getting fit again so I’ve got some old pregnancy weight to work off, Niall’s an amazing cook so he feeds me a bit too much!” When asked if he and Horan have plans to add to their little family he kept mum on the subject. Of course we hope they decide to expand their family Aedan would be the cutest big brother!_

_*~*_

**_@zaynmalik:_ Just like his Papa pic.twitter.com/Pb7Vd4Ax**

(picture of Aedan with a little toy guitar smiling happily)

 

_*~*_

**_Louis Tomlinson’s Book Get’s Release Date and Title_ **

_Four months after the announcement that Random House had signed a book deal with the One Direction singer we finally have a release date and a title for the project. The book entitled More Than One Direction that’s going to detail Tomlinson’s pregnancy as well as his experience with coming to terms with his sexuality is set to release September 28th. Random House also announced Tomlinson would be completing a short book tour of select cities in both the UK and North America during the month of October. Leave your comments below do you love or hate the title? We at E! think it fits Louis to a T!_

_*~*_

**_@NiallOfficial:_ My little man is six months old ! Can’t believe it time has flown by! **

_*~*_

**_Almost Nude Direction! Photo’s Leak of Member’s Niall Horan and Louis Tomlinson in Compromising Positions!_ **

_Uh-oh! One Direction’s got a photo scandal on their hands after pictures of One Direction band mates and couple Niall Horan and Louis Tomlinson surfaced on the internet of them getting hot and heavy. Late last night four grainy photo’s popped up on Twitter and Tumblr alike of the couple making out shirtless with Tomlinson straddling Horan’s lap with Horan’s hand down his pants on the edge of a bed. The pictures are rumored to have been taken at fellow band mate Liam Payne’s birthday party last weekend. Reps for the couple and the band have been contacted but have not given any comments at this time._

_*~*_

**_Niall Horan and Louis Tomlinson Release Joint Statement After Photo Scandal:_ **

_Three days after photos of Niall Horan and Louis Tomlinson leaked onto the internet in which the couple are in some compromising and intimate positions they have released a joint statement via their publicist that reads:_

_“We are both angry and upset at the violation of our privacy in a moment that we thought was just between the two of us. These photos were taken without our permission while we thought we were in a safe environment. That said we please ask that the public and our fans respect our privacy as well as Liam’s for it is not his fault that this event occurred. Thank you again to the support we still continue to receive from all of our fans around the world.”_

_Niall and Louis aren’t the only ones to suffer from a photo scandal! Click on our gallery below to see other stars who have made our list of best photo scandals._

_*~*_

**_@Louis_Tomlinson:_ Someone’s got some explaining to do…pic.twitter.com/JvYkiOySa6**

(Photo of Aedan covered in flour sitting on the kitchen floor with a big smile on his face)

_*~*_

**_Niall Horan Shares Adorable Instagram Video of Son Aedan and Boyfriend Louis Tomlinson:_ **

_While it might be the One Direction stars birthday today we were the ones that got quite the present this morning when Niall shared a video on his Instagram of seven month old son Aedan crawling. The caption for the video reads: **On the move** **!** and is a thirty second clip of little Aedan crawling on the floor towards Louis as Niall encourages his little guy to head towards his daddy! We for one feel that the Tomlinson-Horan’s are the cutest family around and this just confirms it even more. _

_*~*_

**_Louis Tomlinson Gets Deep and Emotional In_ More Than One Direction**

_The public and Directioners alike have been salivating at the mouth for the release of Louis Tomlinson’s autobiography **More Than One Direction** and that day has finally come. The novel details Tomlinson’s years before One Direction as he came to terms with his status as a carrier and his sexual identity; as well as following him through the X-Factor, his relationship with bandmate Niall Horan, and his highly publicized pregnancy with son Aedan who was born in February. _

_While Tomlinson opens up about many secrets from his past as well as sharing intimate details into his relationships with both Niall Horan and former girlfriend Eleanor Calder the most shocking and heartbreaking of them all is that Tomlinson suffered a miscarriage at the age of sixteen. In the novel Tomlinson details the friends-with-benefits relationship he held with a closeted and unnamed boy from a nearby University that led to his becoming pregnant in the fall of 2007. He then shares the details of his first pregnancy that ended when he was involved in a car accident with a few friends from school on the way home from a football game. Tomlinson goes onto share how music and acting became his outlet after the miscarriage and ultimately led to his auditioning in 2010 for the X-Factor at the age of 18._

_The novel also delves into Tomlinson’s struggles as he tried to reconcile his sexual identity and his carrier status. Tomlinson opens our eyes up to the self-loathing he endured for years over his attraction to men because he felt it was due to his carrier biology. He even admits that he wasn’t completely at peace with his sexuality until he was almost 21 years old, despite the fact that he and Horan held a friends with benefits relationship throughout their time on the X-Factor until Tomlinson and his ex-girlfriend Eleanor Calder became exclusive._

_Those two revelations aside the rest of the novel gives the fans a more behind the scenes look at Tomlinson’s pregnancy with infant son Aedan last year on the road. Fans are also welcome to several never before seen photos of the adorable Tomlinson-Horan family from the past year including what Tomlinson captioned as the first ever picture taken of himself, Horan, and little Aedan just hours after their son was born. Overall the autobiography is another wonderful addition to those already in circulation by celebrities and we applaud Tomlinson for digging deep and giving his readers an honest look into his life._

_*~*_

**_@Louis_Tomlinson:_ Can’t believe MTOD is on the New York Bestsellers list! Never thought I’d see the day :) **

_*~*_

**_Spotted! Niall Horan and Louis Tomlinson Looking at Houses!_ **

_The couple and One Direction stars have been seen several times over the past few weeks looking at houses around London. While the two currently share a flat together it looks like they want to find bigger and more homey accommodations for themselves and their almost nine month old son Aedan. Tomlinson just got home after a month long press tour promoting his autobiography **More Than One Direction** around the UK as well as the United States. The two along with their other One Direction bandmates also announced their long awaited fourth studio album will be released on December 20 th just in time for Christmas. _

_*~*_

**_@NiallOfficial:_ Happy Christmas Everyone ! instagram.com/p/k78nosGF96**

(picture of Niall, Louis, and Aedan in front of their Christmas tree wearing matching sweaters)

_*~*_

**_One Direction’s Fourth Studio Album “A New Dawn” is just that for the Band:_ **

_Over the course of their five years as a band One Direction have grown and shown the world that they aren’t the same bubblegum popstars they started out as. The group, made up of Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, Niall Horan, and Harry Styles that got their start on the 2010 series of the UK’s X-Factor exploded the following year with “_ What Makes You Beautiful” _launching them into superstardom almost overnight. Since then they have gone on to release three studio albums that have all gone to number 1 on the US Billboard Charts and spawned many successful singles including 2013’s_ “Story of My Life”.

 _Their fourth studio album though has been long awaited especially after it was announced that the band was not going to be releasing a new album in 2014 shortly after the news of Tomlinson’s pregnancy came to light. The boys have spent the last year writing and recording the album and the hard work shows in each song that has ultimately made the final cut for_ A New Dawn. _This fourth album follows in the vein of their third album_ Midnight Memories _which found the band with more of a combined rock/folk sound over their original electronic pop music of the first two albums. Gone are the synthesized beats that could still be found on some tracks on_ Midnight Memories _and in their place are many simpler melodies with a heavy focus on various string instruments._

 _The lead-off single_ “Got Away” _was penned by Styles as well as One Republic’s Ryan Tedder. The song is quiet and simple in a way that benefits where One Direction are in their careers and is a perfect tone for the rest of the album. It’s interesting to note that on the album only one song out of 14 (18 on the deluxe version) does not have any member of One Direction’s name attached to it. Many songs like the previous album have both Tomlinson and Payne’s names attached to them as they have become the main writing team of the band. Their joint collaboration on the albums fourth track_ “Looking At You” _is easily the most mature song One Direction has ever done lyric wise._

 _The tenth track on the album though is the one that the world and many fans will be skipping to the most. The track entitled_ “Little Lullaby” _was written by Tomlinson and Horan for their ten month old son and is the first time that a song has been sung acapella on any of their albums. It’s a risk style wise for the band to do but it works and truly showcases that these young men do have raw talent._

 _And the title track finds its way into the fifth slot with writing credits going towards the whole band, the first of four on the album for Malik as well. The song is a bit tongue and cheek and obviously references the boys’ early days as a band with such lyrics as_ “a new dawn is rising and I’m getting older and it’s getting harder to stay up all night with you,” _once again showing that these boys know exactly where they come from and aren’t afraid to poke a little fun at their past selves._

_With this album One Direction truly shows that they are true artists and musicians and are growing into the sound that they’ve wanted to create since the beginning. Very much gone are the fresh faced boys who danced on a beach and sang about girls not knowing their beautiful and in their place are five men who are turning their teen success into the grown up world of music._

_*~*_

**_One Direction Rings in the New Year In Style!_ **

_The boys of One Direction sure had a wonderful end to 2015, their fourth studio album_ A New Dawn _skyrocketed to number 1 in both the UK and the United States as well as many other countries around the world. To celebrate the amazing feat of four consecutive number one album’s on the US charts, their first album Up All Night debuted at number 2 in the UK charts, the boys held a huge New Years Eve Bash at Niall Horan and Louis Tomlinson’s new home with family and friends. Some of their famous guests included the girls of Little Mix, the Breakfast Show’s Nick Grimshaw, Simon Cowell, and the boys of 5 Seconds of Summer. Now that’s one party that we wished we’d been invited too._

_*~*_

**_@Harry_Styles:_ birthday buddies! instagram.com/p/j90lifNF51**

_*~*_

**_Happy Birthday Baby Aedan! Our Favorite One Direction Tyke Turns One Today!_ **

_We can’t believe it’s been a year already since Louis Tomlinson and Niall Horan announced the birth of their first child Aedan but it has been. The little tyke shares his birthday with Tomlinson and Horan’s fellow band member, and godfather, Harry Styles who shared a sweet snap of himself and his fellow birthday buddy on Instagram today. Take a look back at all the highs and lows that the whole One Direction family have experienced this year in our photo gallery below!_

_*~*_

**_@NiallOfficial:_ Can’t believe my little boy is 1 today! Thanks for all the well wishes!**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://xothesecondstartotherightxo.tumblr.com/) if you so please <3


End file.
